Naruto:Tales Of Kotor: Muramsa: The Lord of Hunger
by Kuroi Kage X
Summary: At The Age Of Six, One Naruto Uzumaki Felt Hunger, TRUE Hunger Not The Hunger That Can Be Saited By Food. But By Devowering One's Force. And After A Tragic Incedent And A Disturbance In The Force He Will Become The Apperintace Of The Dark Lord Revan.
1. Hunger

_**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto Or KOTOR. They Are Sadly Owned By: Lucas Arts/Bioware And Mr kishimoto**_

* * *

Peace is a lie, There is only passion..

Through passion, I gain strength...

Through strength, I gain power...

Through power, I gain victory...

Through victory, My chains are broken...

The Force Shall Set Me Free

-Code Of The Sith

Konohagakure...A village on the small outer-rim planet called 'Mach 2'. It had very little over-all value, due to low technology and primitive live stock.

While the rest of the Galaxy was caught in the turmoil of the Mandalorian War, This planet was kept out of the conflict and was relatively peaceful. With only slight skirmishes every once in a while with the local military called 'shinobi'. Its sister planet was called 'Lehon' and coincidentally, that meant Mach 2 was the first planet conquered by the Infinite Empire. And the first to be freed from enslavement from the rakata. That also meant that the planet inherited Lehon's dark presence in the force. Unfortunately or fortunately the dark presence had a side effect; It severed the people's connection to the force. Only two have ever felt and harnessed the power of the force, but shortly afterwards went insane due to the over bearing power of the dark side. Today another person shall fell the awesome power of the dark side and the force...

**October 10,** **3,951 BBY**

'Sir we are arriving at the designated planet.' A robed figure turned his head to the reporting solider. His metallic mask looking as if it sucked all light in, and expelled more darkness then any other sith lord could ever hope to. 'Very well admiral, take us in.' The solider bowed as the robed figure turned his attention back on the bridge. 'As you wish... lord Revan.' The solider left and went back to his post at the computer panel. Revan looked at the bridge in thought. '_Finally we shall have the last star map.' _Revan let out of a low dark chuckle, only to school himself when he noticed his apprentice approach him. 'My master, I have felt a disturbance in th-' His metallic voice was cut off by Revan. 'Yes, I know. You best be prepared for battle Malak, There's no telling what this disturbance could be." Malak or rather Alek Squinquargesimus nodded his head and immediately left to his quarters.

Revan watched his apprentice go in silent contempt, he could already tell that he was planning to betray him and take his tittle as a sith lord. But the only problem was that he had no idea when. Turning back to the bridge, he saw the planet coming into view. Letting out a dark chuckle he waited in anticipation of what was to come.

Landing was harder than he thought it would be. The only decent places to land was either in a heavy forest area or in a vast desert. Both truly undesirable places to land but he chose the better of the two, the forest. Revan stepped out of the ship Malak behind him. Feeling through the force he sensed thousands upon thousands of people, the only thing that threw him off was that there was no presence of the force once so ever. They were all dead to the force yet, he could feel a dark and foreboding feeling reeking of the dark side through out the planet. It felt similar of the darkness on korriban only much more... potent and violent.

He turned to his apprentice to see if he noticed it. All he saw was malak looking bored and wanting to get on with the adventure. Sighting in disappointment he looked to the giant wall that was blocking his view, Walking to the gate he was stopped to be questioned by two unknown people. 'Halt, what is you're business in Konohagakure No Sato.' A spiky haired shinobi asked. Revan glowered at him, startling the shinobi. Revan raised his hand and waved it in a circular motion. 'You want to let us in.' Revan stated waiting for the shinobi to reply. 'I want to let you in.' The force influenced shinobi repeated. The second shinobi looked at him in surprise. 'Kotesu, what are you doing?' The shinobi called kotesu replied to him in a airy tone. 'Come on izumo, let him go in.' Izumo looked doubtful at first before nodding his head and returning to his post, letting the two sith lord's pass without a problem. Revan and Malak exchanged looks before nodding to each other and separated ways, with malak heading to the star map and himself moving to the disturbance in the force. _'Let us see what the force has in store for me'._

'Geez I'm still hungry, and why is my stomach STILL hurting.' Said a young Naruto Uzumaki at the age of six walking down the dirt covered path. He just got finished having his fourth bowl of ramen at a small little shack called 'ichiraku's'. 'A_yame-Chan and Teuchi-__San__ has the best ramen in the world!' _Was the little boys thoughts, He still felt sorta hungry tho, like a empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Eating away at him, slowly and painfully. Just waiting to devour him whole. Little did he know, that the felling was the showing of a extraordinary power known only to a select few. It was the power of hunger, feeding on other people and beings who are sensitive to the force, and destroying them. In return making himself more powerful, while his hunger grows with each he devourer's.

Stopping in the middle of the street, he began to think about what he could do to make his stomach feel better. '_Hmm maybe the old man can help me and-.'_He was literally knocked out of his thoughts by a passing villager. 'Watch where your going demon brat!' The villager looked at Naruto in clear contempt. Naruto tried to stutter out an apology, but the man just pushed him roughly out the way and continued down the street. He sighed in relief and anger, relief because he didn't get hit and anger because he was treated this way every single day. walking to his old raggedy apartment he locked the door and laid down on his bed. soon after falling asleep.

'KILL THE DEMON.' Naruto woke with a start immediately heading to his window and looking out side, what he found he did not like one bit. A mob equipped with torches and pitch forks , making there way to his apartment door. Panicking he did the only thing he thought he could do...he ran under his bed and hid. When he started to hear banging on his door, he crawled beneath the bed more trying to make it so no one could see him. Finally after about ten minutes of continues banging, the door gave way and the mob was in. 'FIND HIM!' A member of the mob yelled turning over everything but his bed. When all of a sudden he noticed a boot in front of his face.

'HEY GUYS' the villager screamed. Making the rest of the mob look at him. 'FLIP OVER THE BED.' Two other villagers where by his side in a minute, already lifting the bed and finding the person they found. 'GET HIM.' Naruto Yelled in fright and tried to push his way through the mob. Only to be grabbed by his neck by a porky member of the mob, for some reason he resembled a pig.'HELP ME!' Naruto yelled in a desperate attempt to have someone to come. He was going to yell again but was silence by a fist to his stomach. '_SOMEONE...HELP.' _Was his last coherent thought before a rain of fists descended upon him.

'_SOMEONE...Help.' _Revan stopped in his tracks. Someone was in great pain and it echoed in the force, sending waves of discomfort over him. He sighed, It was conveniently coming from the disturbance he felt. He headed to the source in a leisurely pace not increasing his speed once. 'Might as well take my time getting there.' After ten minutes he arrived at a run-down apartment sensing the disturbance and pain coming from in there, he acceded the stairs. What he saw didn't even startle him, he saw worse in the war. A child laying on the floor in a puddle of his on blood. Revan sighed THIS was the disturbance he felt. A little kid, he felt the force nudge him towards the boy. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he grabbed the boy and dispersed from the apartment heading to his ship. Once again he sighed. 'This is going to be a annoyance in the future.' He said as he gazed at the boy in thought. He felt something stirring in the pit of his stomach, like someone was devouring a piece of his force reserves. He grunted when he cut the presence out of his body and looked at the boy again. '_Perhaps you will be of more use than my apprentice.'_ He chuckled once again when he thought of it, a boy by the looks of six. Was already more useful than his apprentice of two years.

He hurried his pace ,his robes was being covered in blood from the boy. As he was walking, the inhabitants of the villagers was staring at him in confusion and slight a urge to get ride of some of his annoyance he smirked, As he consecrated on the force, expelling it at all directions of his body. He smirked in slight amusment as all the villagers around him was knocked back, or slammed into walls.

Looking at the boy once more he felt amusment and suspense, he would make this boy strong and loyal. Then, he would under-go his last trial... to kill malak. Sighing he felt a number of shinobi approaching and decieded to just hurry up and get off this primitve planet. Using the force to propale himself at great speeds, he headed towards the direction of his ship. He arrived in less time then he thought, approaching his flag-ship the _leviathan, _He saw a solider marching down the loading ramp and stopping in a salute.

**AN: Hehe Cliff Hanger I Hope You Enjoy This Fic Leave Reviews Please**


	2. READ MWAAAHHHH

_**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry but as you can tell, I'm putting this story on hiatus for another it is in it's beginning stages so I'm writing a preview chap. to see if you my fans would like it. So check it out **_

**_P.S. Sorry to disappoint the 30 people who alerted this story, please accept my apologies_**


End file.
